


Twelve Flowers

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: Day 9: Floriography (The Language of Flowers)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ Evelyn Bello, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Twelve Flowers

One afternoon while Evie was lying in her bed, Pansy came into her space and giggled to draw her attention. Evelyn didn't particularly like Pansy, but she was one of Draco's friends. 

  
"Draco asked me to give you this", she said holding out a pink Camellia. Evelyn raised an eyebrow as she sat up and took the flower from her. _We don't even like each other and here he is trying to woo me with a pink flower?_ She thought to herself. She smiled at Pansy. 

  
"Thank you", she murmured before putting it in a glass of water she conjured up. She set it on her bedside table before closing her curtains.   
\---

  
The next day, during her Transfiguration, she heard whispering and when she was about to ask them to politely shut up-Ron held a flower to her, this time it was a Gardenia. Evelyn accepted the flower with a sort of confused smiled. 

  
"It's from Malfoy", he said a bit grumpily. Evelyn laughed and tucked the flower into her book. 

  
"Thanks, Ron", she replied with a much more genuine smile. She looked over her shoulder at Malfoy and when he raised his eyebrows at her she glared at him with a frown. Evelyn flipped to the page to look at the flower for a moment before moving on.   
\----

  
On the twelfth day of receiving flowers, Evelyn cornered Malfoy in the courtyard; her eyes were alight with a bit of anger. 

  
"What are you trying to tell me with these?" She fumed, dumping all the flowers that he had given her onto the ground. She had pressed them and made them into cards with the name of the flowers. Draco's eyes lit up with amusement. 

  
"You're smarter than I gave you credit for and yet, you do not know what I'm telling you", he said with a chuckle. He picked up the Camellia. 

  
"This...means longing for you, this one," he said, bringing up the Amaranth he gave her on the fifth day, "this one means, unfading love", he explained. Draco looked up at Evie, his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. 

  
"How do you know so much about flowers?" She demanded, her cheeks stained red as well. She was jostled slightly as another fiure joined them. Neville sat down holding a book, not noticing Evie and he looked a little scared at Malfoy as he pointed at an article. 

  
"This one bouquet, it'll-it'll be her favorite", he promised, "it has Heartease Pansy, Hearts Easr, and"-"Shut up, Longbottom!" Draco said hurriedly, shoving him away. Draco looked up at Evelyn guiltily when Neville caught on and he turned a vibrant shade of red. Neville gathered the book before Evie snagged it from him when he hurried by. He didn't even try to take it back. 

  
"Floriography?" Evelyn said, flipping through the book and finding tabs on the flowers she had been receiving from Draco. 

  
"You've been asking Longbottom for flowers for me?" She asked, placing the book in the grass as she snatched her flower cards from him. Draco grabbed her wrist and she glared at him. 

  
"What?" She questioned, trying to pull her arm away. 

  
"Yes, I don't know how to talk to you and I overheard Longbottom in the library talking about flowers", Draco paused, brushing his thumb over her wrist. Evelyn felt her face flush further. 

  
"I don't understand, you've never shown any inclination of liking me. Especially since I'm not a pureblood", she said pulling her wrist away and giving him a dirty look. Draco at least looked ashamed for the things he had said to her before. 

  
"What, you want me to say it, Bello?" He drawled before looking up at her as she stood. 

  
"Yes, I do. But since you won't, I'll just go back to my room", she said while she grabbed the book as well and turned to walk off. 

  
"Bloody hell, Bello, are you really going to make me say it?" Draco called out again. Evelyn couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips; she made her face go neutral as she turned to look at him, cocking an eyebrow. 

  
"I do like you...Your status would be more of a problem for my father and not for me. We can work through that", he promised. Evelyn turned and sauntered over towards the blonde, watching as he stepped back. 

  
"It's about time", she said with a devious smile. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. 

  
"You really had to humiliate me like that, didn't you?" He muttered. Evelyn nodded and then laughed. 

  
"Thank you for the flowers", she said shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear. Draco stepped closer, bending down so he could press his lips to hers. 


End file.
